Ayanna (God Genesis)
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Ayanna is the Water dragon God. She is an elemental dragon god which are usually independent from the Zaros' dragons. Zaros has no authority over the elemental dragons, however his power still stands supreme within the realm and his followers exceed the number of Element Dragon Gods. Some of them do follow Zaros because they respect his rule instead of Ayanna. She learned that the dragon gods were plotting revenge against the beings that put them their in the first place. Instead of wanting to take part in this revenge, Ayanna actually wanted to help them defeat Zaros instead. Ayanna wanted to know how powerful the gods of main universe were so fought against Remia who managed to beat her human form. She was convinced in the strength of these beings especially if she could convince any other to turn against Zaros. She was mostly unsuccessful because even though the elemental dragons are independent to Zaros they were equally as angry as Zaros about the main god's for the fact they had to be stuck with Zaros for all of that time. She learned that the elemental dragon gods are born from Xalia, whom Zaros does not affiliate with, but she was not successful in getting her help. Ayanna made a secret plan B. By implanting Dragon seeds within mortals. These seeds would grow and develop giving the mortals the ability to use Dragon God magic while staying Human. These are known as Dragon God Slayers. Ayanna becomes best friends with Remia and Lucifer down the line as well as Aria. She almost died fighting one of Zaros' Elite Dragon Chiefs, however she did win the fight in the end. Leeaving her weakened and needing to lay low for awhile. She spars with Remia and Lucifer in her dragon form from time to time to help prepare them to fight against Zaros. Although she respects Remia's strength, she stated the dragon forms of Dragon God's vastly exceed the power of their human forms. This worried Lucifer and Aria, but Remia being Remia only could see the positive in this. Making Ayanna realize she might be completely crazy. Divinity Level Ayanna has a divinity level of 100,000,000. Appearance See picture Personality Ayanna is one of the few nicer dragon gods. She recognizes the evil of the dragon gods and she believes their sealing to be justifiable. Especially after Zaros had them resort to Cannibalism. So she had to see some of the more peaceful dragons she liked die at his hands or at the hands of his kin. Ayanna is not to be confused with being benevolent, as when asked if she had ever devoured species she has agreed to it. However she does not go as far as devouring universes and all their inhabitants like the rest. However she is not a threat threat. Ayanna is seen to have an addiction with wanting to see what others taste like. She had devoured fairies before and claimed they were the greatest things she had ever tasted. Because of this she always wants to eat new species as she wonders if they may taste as good as a fairy or even better. Ayanna is obsessed with angels. She is a thousand percent sure they would taste better than fairies due to their delicious aroma. That and they look similar to fairies. She constantly wants to eat Remia and Lucifer but she controls these urges. She fears if she does she will ony make the dragon god perception worse. She often sniffs Remia from time to time which creeps her out. In her sleep she even fantasies about eating her. Such as saying things like "Remia please don't tease me let me take a bite~". Ayanna is secretly extremely vengeful against Zaros. She often notes she is not fond of his kin, but deep down she is hiding an extreme hatred. As when her lover was killed during the cannibalism by Zaros himself. This is evident when she see's him again. She starts to shake causing an earthquake. Ayanna will stop at nothing until she get's her revenge. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A Name: Ayanna Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Beginning of time Classification: Water Dragon God, Sea Empress (Dragon Realm), Elemental Dragon Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Water Manipulation (Ayanna can freely manipulate water as she see's fit), Power Bestowal (She can give certain powers to others. Gave humans the ability to slay dragon gods), Portal Creation (Ayanna can create water portals that lead her to other places of her choosing), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Water Creation (She can generate large bodies of water seemingly out of nowhere), Power Nullification (Can nullify the powers of others), Absorption (She can devour realms if she wants to and gain strength from it), Flight, Reactive Power Level (In water), Transformation, Large Size Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Even regular humans are infinite dimension at their core without having a divinity level. Even a being with a divinity level of 1, is more than infinitely times stronger than regular human. Ayanna has a divinity level of 10,304,859. Comparable to Remia and Orion) | Multiverse level+ (Defeated Orion in dragon form) Speed: Massively FTL+ (One of the fastest dragon gods. Comparable to Remia. Dragged Remia's face against the water so hard it shredded her skin. Blitzed Orion several times) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than before, blitzed Dragon Orion) Lifting Strength: Universal (Dragged Remia by her face through the water) | Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took hits from Remia and Orion) | Multiverse level+ (Took hits from Dragon Orion) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Dragon god killing weapons, Divine weapons, Being starved weakens her power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Primordial Dragons Category:Primordials Category:Tier 1 Category:Martial Artists Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Water Users Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Combat Gods